Epitaph of Hellsing Revised
by GodComplexX
Summary: The prophecy Croix Ensanglantée was thought to be false...that is until the main player appeared. "Poor creature had no idea as to why he existed, its sad really." The pairings will start later on. pairings inside 1st chp and ill upload revised ones later
1. The Murderer

_He could smell their fear;he could hear hear them beg for their lives, heartless he was, he chose to ignore their pleas. He silenced their cries, his blades tearing them apart, the fangs of his furry companion yanking out internal organs. Heartless...__or was he?_

_Epitaph of Hellsing Revised!!!_

_**Hulle Granz**_

It was quiet, this place was to quiet for an electric blue-haired boys tastes,he wished for someoneto _play _with. Sure the beautiful paintings, and engraved walls around him were quite interesting to look at, and the gray statue of his mother and father, which was what usually caused him to stare for hours at its craftsmanship kept him occupied... that is until he got bored. "Haseo-sama ... can we go _play_ tonight?" the pre-teens' voice hiding a small amount of innocence asked. _"Young one there is no need to call me Haseo- sama for you are no servant." _was the one now known as Haseo's reply. "You didn't answer me Haseo-_**sama**_, _can_ _we go_ _play_?"was the boys plea. _"If that is what you wish...Eros."_ The black wolf walked up to Eros and licked his face in a childish manner. _"Besides young one it makes me happy to watch you __**play**__."_ Eros smiled at his friend whom he had know since he was little, flashing him another smile he took out his twinblades 'Akai and Daraku'. Eros took a look at the statue beside him before saying happily "Mama, papa I'm going out to play with Haseo-sama, I'll make you proud of me okay?" Haseo looked at Eros with sadness in his eyes, as he thought to himself _"Proud..." _ Wind began to blow and three gold rings engulfed them.

_**Hellsing**_

A young woman however, was royally-pissed as she lit her cigar in an effort to soothe her anger. Her efforts were in vain for the reason why she was angry appeared right in front of her. "Why hello master."a man dressed in Victorian clothing had said with a rather mocking smile on his face. The platinum-blond was definitely not in the mood. "Alucard is there a _**reason**_ as to _**why**_ you are here?"she said in a rather annoyed tone. Strangely this caused him to laugh a little. "You do know the prophecy called _Croix Ensanglantée_ right," Alucard asked. Integra nodded with a rare expression of confusion on her face, as she waited for Alucard to continue. "My master, I came to tell you that this prophecy just might be fulfilled, the one who's heart is _**warped**_ and mind devoid of _**true**_ human nature has appeared." To Alucard the look on her face was priceless, however, she was right to have the look of fear evident on her features. "Alucard I'm giving you and Seras a mission, call her."She told him. _"Police Girl where are you?"_ Alucard asked. To which Serasreplied _"I'm right by Sir Integras' office why? __Is there a new mission?"_ her voice held excitement, the young vampire has been bored all day. _"Yes, now come to masters' office." _he slightly demanded. _"Yes master... I'll be right there."_

A couple minutes later Seras walked up to Sir Integras' office door and knocked untill she heard an angry "Come in." voiced. "Alright then Alucard, Seras you to are to go to a village called _Twilight_, this place isn't well known however several murders have taken place there its your job to find the cause of the murders and eliminate it,understand?" Alucard didn't reply to his master, however he just smiled while Seras nodded. Turning his head Alucard spoke "Come Police Girl." A black portal was formed as he extended his hand to his fledging, which she gladly took.

_**Twilight Village**_

"Run for your lives, the monster is here!" (A/N: OMFG its Godzilla!!!! oh wait....) "Monster? Eros isn't a monster silly!"Eros giggled before slicing of the head of the man who called him a monster, while Haseo began to bite of a womans' arm. "Young one ignore their comments."Haseo said without using telepathy. Eros nodded and began to look at the now destroyed town,the broken trees, the lifeless bodies, and his bloody blades, he could see that more _playmates _were appearing, this time attempting to defend their home. "Why, won't you leave us alone, does our pain amuse you monster?!"a soon-to-be-victim shouted at them. "What have we done we stayed away for that worthless cathedral just like you asked what fucking more do you want!" Theses words that can from an unnamed woman irked him and he shouted back his voice taking on a dangerous tone. **"****That cathedral is not worthless human! Say that again and I'll rip you apart!"** "Eros don't be so hasty"Haseo advised. "Yes, child being hasty could get you killed."Alucard's voice rang through the screams of the people that he and his fledging startled.

Eros jumped as well, he had not expected two people to appear, in fact he didn't expect anyone at all. "You two smell funny...are you vampires?"Eros asked. _"Young one be careful with these two. If your careless you will surely die." _The young _murderer_ gasped not even allowing Alucard and Seras to answer his question, "Haseo-sama do you really think that I'll die?! I'll show you!!"Eros snapped, and charged at Alucard.(A/N: Please forgive me in not so good when it comes to fight scenes and crap... so ummm bare with me okay?) However, Alucard didn't even give the boy a chance at attacking him, he proceeded to shoot him in the arm with his Jackal...well he attempted anyway. Eros was a fast one dodging the bullet, he grabbed Akai and sliced Alucard's arm off. While Haseo went after Seras , the young Draculina fired her 'Harkonnen'nearly hitting him in his face. (A/N:Ouch that would suck if it hit him!)The wise wolf charged at her once again this time making it towards her,biting her arm...**hard**. "Ouch!"she cried, she began to continuously punch Haseo in the head. Eros was not pleased by this action, he hated seeing people he cared for get hurt no matter how minor the damage was. He jumped over Alucard and darted towards Seras intending on slicing her head off. Haseo,however told him this _"Don't bother young one." _Eros stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Haseo break free from Seras, and as soon as Seras got up holding her arm. Suddenly his anger towards the young draculina vanished and it was soon replaced with a morbid fascination, why he felt this was unknown but, he decided to take her with him. _"Mumyn Lei" _Eros whispered, and within seconds Seras was asleep. (A/N: Mumyn Lei is the sleep skill in the first 4 . hack games.) She fell to the ground, all the while Eros spoke to Alucard who was advancing towards him "I hope you won't mind if I take her with us, don't worry I won't hurt her...much." Haseo simply walked to Eros as he said this, and soon three rings of light swallow them whole.

Hope its muchhhhhhhhh better now and not so jumbled.

R&R!

_Oh and almost forgot the pairings are~AxS ,OcxKos-Mos(in later chapters), IxOC, and OCxT-elos_


	2. BlueEyed Savior

_**Hulle Granz:Awaken Strawberry Blonde Angel**_

"I'm a liar aren't I Haseo-sama?" Eros whispered with disgust, he hated liars."Why would you think that Eros?" was Haseo's reply. "Because she's still alive. I Told that other vampire that I would hurt her, yet not one scratch is evident on her body. So why...." Haseo interrupted him "Perhaps for once you don't wish to kill." Eros began to think about this and a mysterious voice appeared inside his head. _**"Protect her..." **_To which he responded, "_Who are you?" _No answer...perhaps it was his imagination but, he somehow doubted that. Eros got up from the golden railing in front of the statue. "Haseo-sama I'm going to wake her up now so be polite."

Haseo just nodded. Raising his hand his in front of the girl attached to the stone pillar he whispered, _"Awaken." _Seras eventually stirred from he place on the pillar and very slowly she opened her eyes, and began to examine her surroundings. "Huh...where...how...who?" She was apparently half asleep as she said that. "The names Eros, you are in the Hulle Granz cathedral, and I brought you here miss." Eros began to unlock the chains that bound her and the fell to the floor with a rather audible clank. Seras nearly fell to the ground when she felt the young boy's hand wrap its self around her forearm holding her up. "Thanks." Why was she being kind to this boy he nearly killed her earlier, so why? Was it his appearance? Was it the hidden sadness in his eyes? Or was it perhaps because he was just like her, lost, scared, and desperately needing motherly love?

She decided that very moment that when her master got here she would convince him to take the boy and his companion with them. "My name is Seras...nice to meet you under slightly different circumstances," she said brightly. Eros simply nodded. Once again Seras looked at her surroundings taking every intricate detail in and blue eyes swiftly landed on the elegant marble statue behind them. She noticed that the people were embracing each other with happy smiles on their faces. "They're my parents... Aura and Kite." "They look happy...you lost them long ago didn't you?" She added. The boy next to her nodded with a forlorn look on his face. "You lost yours as well," Eros replied without looking at her. She was shocked to say the least, how did he know that...while she was sleeping did she call out their names? "Your eyes show it, the same sadness that I have. The same look that only asks for love, to be loved, to know love."

She would have never thought that kid like him would be so deep, and since she was silent Eros decided to continue. "But you know love, you parents showed it to you, you know how to love, that man you fight with shows it. But you only want him to love you back correct?" Her eyes got so wide it looked like they were trying to escape. "I'm sure he loves you back but one such as him lost the sacred knowledge of love, therefore I'll help him reclaim it...only if I get to go with you,"Eros finished. "Huh...go with me?" Eros simply nodded. "Alright then since that _heart felt event_ is over, I'll go too," Haseo announced . In a matter of seconds Seras jumped as high as her legs could get her and shrieked, "Talking wolf what the fuck!!!!!" Eros and Haseo just burst out laughing but their laughing was cut short when Alucard burst through the doors. "So this is where you are Police Girl," he grumbled. "I was beginning to get annoyed." (A/N Boy, Alucard's an asshole didn't even give them a chance to completely finish.) And with that he brought out Casull and proceeded to fire at Eros. As soon as Eros dodged the last bullet he immediately jumped up to the ceiling waiting for only two seconds till his feet connected with it. Eros shouted _"Ap Corv!"_ as he pushed himself from the ceiling. His claws glowing red. He didn't need Akai and Daraku to fight! However,Seras ran directly into his aim and screamed "Stop!" Eros skidded to a nearly stumbling halt. Alucard lowered his Casull, and glared at Seras. "Master please don't shoot."

"Move Police Girl!" He growled. "No!" Eros during all this searched for Haseo since he left the area while he was talking to Seras earlier. _"Haseo can you hear me?" _He mentally called out. _"Loud and clear little one," _was the wolfs reply. _"Good get out here." _As if on que Haseo jumped out of the darkness and growled at Alucard. To which he responded with a gunshot. However, Seras was not going to allow any harm to be caused and grabbed her master's arm, and glared. "No fighting!" she snarled. She was very surprised at herself. Here she was preventing her master from completing their mission. And yet she hasn't been hurt. Normally her master would of grabbed her by her throat or something but, he didn't. What was that look in his eyes?

In a way this old vampire was angry yet, proud of his fledging. She had willingly jumped in to the line of fire. She had even said no to him. And here she is hold onto his arm to prevent him from she know what would happen to the world if he was allowed to live? The destruction he could cause? Hell! Did she even know what he was?! Of course not, she is only a child. But he decided to let the boy live, for her sake. He'll let it be her fault if the the world succumbs to destruction. "Fine! They get to live now let go of my arm!" She looked up at him with such wide eyes that were basically saying he was the greatest person on the planet. There was so much love in her eyes it nearly caused him to act on his desire for her.

After that Seras let go of her beloved master's arm, Haseo ceased his growling, and Eros joy jumped. _"Can they come with us too?"_she thought. Her master's reply was one that caused her to laugh. _" I'm going to a fucking headache because of you!" _

_**Hellsing**_

"Follow me, I'm sure you'll want to our master," Seras promised. "No they don't they'll just hear her yell for about an hour,"Alucard drawled. "Iron Maiden?"Eros asked. Alucard just nodded. An uncontrollable shiver crept up on Eros as he began to shake. _"Eros...whats wrong?" _Haseo asked. "Nothing..I'm just cold...don't worry about it," Eros stammered. In the back of his mind Haseo thought. _"The transformation has begun, Hades' must of activated as well." _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh Snap! What is Haseo hiding? Anyway this one is for you Vanpire!!!


	3. Shy Angel

_**Sir Integra's Office**_

"Alucard...Seras...why is the enemy in my office?!" The Iron Maiden yelled.

Alucard pointed at Seras like a child casting blame on another. Sir Integra turned to Seras.

The young draculina fidgeted under her cold gaze. "Answers now,"Sir Integra hissed.

_A Few Minutes Later_

"So, you're trying to help them?" questioned Sir Integra. "Yes Sir Integra, I feel that if I were to leave them something bad would occur." Haseo and I stood (or in the case of Haseo sat)

Sir Integra sat in her chair deep in thought. This boy Eros could very well be the one that is spoken of in the _**Croix Ensanglantée**_prophecy. And here he was acting like a completely normal boy who was petting his wolf friend. The complete opposite of the boy that Alucard described. Could this boy have multiple personality disorder? Also surely this wolf know what this boy is capable of he seems to knowledgeable to _not_ notice his power."Fine they can stay, but they will have to work form me. I will not tolerate free-loaders."

"Thank you Sir Integra!"Seras exclaimed. "Eros, Haseo you should thank her too." I stood at attention with Haseo on my shoulder. "Thank you Sir Integra!"I declared. "Many thanks mi'lady." It seems Walter walked in at the wrong time because as soon as he heard Haseo speak he nearly had a heart attack. Sir Integra no matter how calm,cool,collected she was nearly fainted. Although,she covered it well. "So we have a talking wolf on our hands, how wonderful,"She grumbled. "I can't help the fact that I can talk, mi'lady," Haseo commented.

"I'm sure you can't." Sir Integra glances at Walter. "Walter will you please show Eros and Haseo their rooms?" "Of course," Walter agreed. "Follow me," He told us. We then left the room, Seras did as well so she could talk to us. The only one remaining in Sir Integra's office, was Alucard. "Master are you sure you want them to stay here?" Alucards voice barely hiding his amusement. "If he truly is the one _**Croix Ensanglantée **_speaks of kill him, and the wolf."

Alucard only nods as a creepy appears smile on his face. "Master, I would of never thought that you could be so cruel." Alucard said to her before disappearing. "Alucard...the safety of the Queen comes first." she said to the darkness.

"Well, our rooms are quite...plain." I tell Walter slightly disappointed. "I agree little one," was Haseos equally disappointed reply. "Don't fret to much Eros, I'm sure Sir Integra will let you decorate it sometime." Walter reassures me. "Now since I have shown you both your rooms I will have to find you uniforms, however Haseo its going to be hard for me to find you one. "Its alright I'll just go back to my 'original' form, but that will be later on, plus don't give me a uniform I feel confined in one." "I see, well Eros follow me," Walter told me. I follow him to a large closet that seemed to go on for _miles_. He glances at me before pulling out a sleeveless grey uniform, with the Hellsing symbol on the heart. He hands it to me, while reaching for a small box and he opens it revealing white gloves and hands them to me.

"This is my uniform?" I ask him looking at the articles of clothing. "Yes, it is your job to take care of it Eros." I nod. "Now tomorrow I will bring you to the basement to melt down the blades of your swords to replace them with blessed silver. I nod once again.

_**Next Day:Basement**_

"Wow! Walter the basement is cool!" I exclaim acting like a four year old in a candy store, gazing with wide eyes at the weapons on the walls I spot Akai and Daraku on the table in front of me. Walter laughs and he beckons for me to come to the table. I obey, and I look at Akai and Daraku in awe. Even though he only changed the blades Akai was glowing red, while Daraku was glowing a blackish purple, probably reacting with the blessed silver. "Eros you have very interesting swords where did you get them?" Walter asks me. "My father gave them to me for my fifth birthday." I tell him a sliver of sadness threating to show its self.

"His father was a strange man, he gave them weapons instead of regular items." I turn around to see Haseo in his human form. "Haseo-sama!" I run over to him and give him a hug. "I've missed being able to hug you the normal way, you jerk! You should stop going into that wolf form all the time." I tell him tightening my grip on his waist. Haseo was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow ,the collar slightly open his long black hair slightly curling around him. His black wolf ears and tail showing too. He was also wearing black pants, boots and white fingerless gloves. The necklace that my mother gave him was visible too, the violet jewel glowing brightly.

"Wow,Haseo-sama you look spiffy." I giggle at the word I used to describe him. He pries me off of him and his glowing violet eyes meet my glowing blue ones. "Eros you don't have to add _sama _to my name. So please stop it." I pout and shake my head no. Haseo sighs bring his hands to his face, it seems he was giving up. "I quit." He throws his hands up in exasperation.

Alucard and Seras appear suddenly through a black portal. "Hm seems the wolf changed his form." Alucard said aloud. "Haseo your as tall as master!" announced Seras. Haseo chuckles."I heard you made Sir Integra scream earlier. By transforming into your human form." Alucard cheered. Haseo shrugged. "Its not my fault I kept true to my word to Eros and Walter, besides...I'm sure she enjoyed seeing me naked from the way her eyes roamed my body." Haseo smirked so did Alucard. "Well I believe I should apologize to her however, I shall see you all later." Haseo disappears leaving behind three rings of light.

"Alucard I'll be right back so please be nice to Eros while I'm gone." Walter warns Alucard. Walter then leaves the basement. Alucard looks at me, his red eyes searching for something that I don't know about. "Its impolite to stare Mr. Alucard."I tell him clearly annoyed with his actions. "Were is that violent little boy that I fought a day ago?" He asks me his smile growing wider, and wider by the second. "I don't know maybe if you continue to piss me off like your doing that violent little boy might come out to _**play.**_" I growl my empty hands tightening, ready to attack if need be. Alucard lets out an evil laugh as he vanishes.

"What an asshole!" I turn to Seras. "How can you live with him? Oh wait never mind I already no why." I smile at her as her face turns red. "Hey, Seras you remind me of someone." She looks up from the floor and asks me. "Who?"

My smile widens. "A shy Angel...my mother Aura."

___________________________________________________________________________________________Here's Chapter three! Read and Review!


End file.
